Sorpresa
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: Zukulemcia, amor, sexo... que mas importa, pasen y lean 100% GRUVIA One-shot. Feliz Cumpleaños Yamii-chan.


**Hola hola mis amados mortales mundanos, supongo que ya me extrañaban... si me disculpo por andar tan distante xD**

 **Bueno este fic es el regalo de mi querida Yami... diviertete esta bien rikolino como te gusta.**

 **Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑÑÑÑOOOOOOSSSSS**

* * *

 _ **SORPRESA**_

Era de noche, el canto de los grillos era el único sonido que escuchaba a la distancia, una dama de largo cabello azul y resplandeciente mirada corría despavorida por el bosque, jadeante chocaba con arbustos y matorrales que destrozaban parte de su vestido cubierto de encaje. Algo la perseguía desde hacia ya un rato.

-Aléjate bellaco, deja a Juvia tranquila-

Pero su voz desesperada y ronca se perdía antes de llegar a los oídos de un hombre, un hombre de cabello obscuro que corría sin ganas detrás de ella, sabia que la alcanzaría en cualquier momento.

Juvia volteo solo un mísero momento para comprobar que había dejado atrás a aquel intrépido ladrón que la había despojado de su carruaje y pretendía hacer con ella cosas inimaginables, pero cayó estrepitosamente sobre las hojas secas de otoño, que bañaban el lugar.

-¿Creíste que te ibas a escapar de Gray Fullbuster princesa?-

Su voz demandante, fuerte, varonil casi la hace desmayarse, estaba muerta de miedo pero aun así se aventuro a detallar el rostro de su agresor, perfecto mentón y mirada de un gris profundo, pero la veía demandante, ella siseo angustiada.

-llévatelo todo, Juvia no necesita de nada, pero por piedad no le hagáis daño- intento deslizarse por las hierbas secas que crujían al contacto, pero sus fuerzas no daban para tanto.

-Descuide o bella dama, que tomare todo lo que me apetezca. – su voz sonó burlona y Juvia palideció. –Y a ti os encantara-

Se tiro justo sobre ella y acerco su lengua húmeda hasta su cara para darle un largo lengüetazo recorriendo su mejilla.

-Piedad, por dios piedad…-

-Tendré piedad de ti no tienes porque preocuparte…- dicho esto de manera burlona se puso de rodillas sobre ella, dejando sus piernas a los costados y comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón, caramba que si eso iba a ser fácil.

-No…- jadeo ella cuando vio como se quitaba la camisa, mas extasiada que preocupada.

El sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Qué no que?...- le posiciono ambas manos sobre la cabeza y se lanzo sobre ella, salivo sobre la piel desnuda de sus senos, o al menos aquella que su fino vestido de satín y seda le permitía.

-No, no lo hagas dejadla, por piedad…-

Pero el no atendía a la petición que con tanto ímpetu ella le prodigaba, y lo notaba ella se deleitaba con la atención que sus voluptuosos senos recibían.

Con la mano libre le jalo el vestido, lo suficiente, al menos para dejar las dos fresas de sus senos descubiertas.

-No…- volvió a sisar ella al sentirse tan expuesta y a sus pezones duros por el frio, pero sus ligeras patadas no lograban si quiera molestarlo.

Volvió a pasar su lengua por ese monte tan blanco como la nieve mientras veía a la chica destrozarse de vergüenza, pero eso no le molestaba, para su desgracia le estaba excitando más de lo que debía.

-Lo siento pero no puedo más…-

Ella no entendió de inmediato sus palabras, pero se sintió alzada para ponerle boca abajo, completamente anonadada no pudo hacer nada, mientras aquel despiadado rufián le arrebataba las prendas de forma experta.

-No, no por favor…- susurro sin oponer resistencia alguna mientras sus caras prendas cubiertas de encaje salían volando llenándose de barro.

No le detenía pero se hacia pesada para que no le fuera tan fácil dejarla sin protección.

-Vamos copera…- refunfuño él lanzándola después para ponerla de nuevo sobre su espalda.

Y entonces la acorralo, cual felino asechando a su presa, por un instante la joven quiso correr pero no se le permitió, él la tomo del tobillo y la llevo de regreso bajo él.

La muchacha se tapaba como podía pero sus delgados brazos no daban para tanto, y el se deleito con su ligero llanto mientras tomaba por primera vez su boca, ella era dulce, sabia a vainilla y a chocolate. Ella se paralizo, se permitió saborear un momento antes de morder con avidez elevando así la lívido del hombre que se había mantenido "delicado" hasta el momento.

-Así que quieres que esto sea difícil eh…-

Y con esto dicho, la tomo sobre su regazo poniéndola en cuatro patas, ella no opuso mas resistencia cuando se sintió empalmada contra aquel hombre que llevaba su virilidad hasta los puntos mas escondidos de su intimidad.

-Ahh, ahh…- jadeaba extasiada por las nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo le exigía cada vez mas rápidas, mientras el comenzaba a azotarle el culo con palmadas firmes y fuertes, como si fuera un caballo al cual montar.

-Vamos grita, que todos se enteren de lo que os hago-

Ella se limito a sentir y a jadear, le gustaba mas de lo que su conciencia le permitía, y tal vez más.

-Ahh, ahh…- eran los sonidos que salían de la chica que ahora se movía frenética buscando su propio placer. –Por favor, por favor…- jadeo sin entender la razón de su suplica, pero él ya no le prestaba atención.

Tomo el cabello de la joven enrollándolo sobre su propio brazo obligándole a ir más rápido.

Gruño cuando alcanzo su máximo placer, a pesar de que ella se quedo insatisfecha, pero estaba exhausta, cuando salió de ella, la joven se dejo caer con desgano sobre la hierba seca, y lo vio deleitarse con la escena que se presentaba frente a él, ella se tomo solo un momento para respirar.

Cerró los ojos y se concentro en las sensaciones recién descubiertas, estaba excitada y frustrada.

Así que la joven enseguida volvió a la vida y mas exaltada todavía, busco a su agresor que se encontraba aun echado observándola como un show. Ella gateo hasta él y sin decir palabra se puso a reanimar la virilidad de aquel hombre, a la vez que le ofrecía todas las partes de su cuerpo desnudo.

El hombre enseguida se aferró a los senos de la muchacha hasta mallugarlos con sus dedos, y una vez excitado se tendió sobre su cuerpo y la poseyó con redoblada furia. Ella ensimismada, cruzo sus piernas sobre sus riñones y apretándose sobre su cintura gritaba.

-Más, más rápido, Juvia quiere mas…- su boca entreabierta buscaba la del hombre y la mordía con tanta fuerza que apenas si les dejaba escapar el aliento, que ya les faltaba.

De pronto la hermosa joven envaro el cuerpo, suspiro profundamente y se quedo inmóvil, inundada con la dulce savia de sus favores. El separo un poco para verla a la distancia mientras ella se quedaba ahí tendida un tanto desolada y fatigada por la larga batalla recién librada. Una voluptuosidad placentera le invadía todo el cuerpo, ahí despeinada y sucia de babas, semen y barro pero curiosamente entera.

-Bien pero no creas que…- pero un chillido de bebé los interrumpió.

-Ah Gray-sama, Juvia lo siente olvido que es hora de cambiar a Eis-chan.- la chica se reincorporo de inmediato.

El frio y sucio suelo fue cambiado por la inmensa cama que los esposos Fullbuster compartían en su morada del pueblo de Magnolia, el vestido de satén y seda, no era mas que el camisón de algodón que la maga de agua se ponía para disponerse a atender a su bebé rompiendo así la magia de la fantasía que "tanto trabajo" les había costado crear.

Gray se dejo caer desnudo sobre la inmensidad de su colchón y sonrió divertido recordando las escenas de hacia apenas unos minutos, las cosas que se le ocurrían a su mujer por el amor de dios, pero no podía rechazar la dulce tentación de seguirle en juego en cada una de sus fantasías.

-Juvia…- resonó algo alto para que ella escuchara mientras cambiaba el pañal a su primogénito hijo, y le movía las manitas con ternura.

-¿Qué ocurre Gray-sama?...-

-¿Nunca te has imaginado ser un conejo?-

La joven chica asomo su cabeza por el umbral de la puerta con desconcierto, mientras Gray le regalaba una galante sonrisa, definitivamente esa noche estaba lejos de acabar.

FIN.

* * *

 **Esto fue un tipo omake de Crazy Heart jajaja espero les aya gustado y dejenme comentarios mortales recuerden que de su amor vivo x3**


End file.
